Which One
by Ravenspirit
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she has caught the attention of a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin but which one will she choose. hp/oc/dm
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
OK don't sue me or anything, everything in my fic belongs to J.K Rowling except the origanal characters and the plot those are mine all mine!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Which One  
  
Author Notes: Um yeah this is my 1st fic that I actually published I've wrote a bunch of others but they all sucked so. anyway hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
She stared in awe at the tall dark wood doors in front of her, in a way there were very attractive and looked very welcoming while they also made her wish she had decided to stay at her nice and warm home with her parents. Her parents, who had come to the school, had told her all she needed to know about it, she felt as if she had been there her entire life when in reality she was only going to be there for two years. She sighed, it wasn't as if she didn't know how to do it, she had been taught at home in a way, it was just she was scared. Scared about maybe being put into the wrong house or not making any friends.  
  
'the train ride wasn't that bad,' she thought. It had taken her awhile but she had finally found a empty compartment and wasn't interrupted once but then again she wouldn't have known because she had fallen asleep halfway there. Her eyes looked at the classroom she had been put in when the first years came by, it seemed that the headmaster had wanted her to be a surprise for the school, she chuckled, the headmaster had seemed like a very nice old man. What was his name again she thought names flying through her mind as she tried to remember.  
  
" Oh yeah, Dumbledore." She muttered as she heard the voice of the one she had just been thinking of, probably explaining her with a ton of students waiting to be fed.  
  
"This year we will be having a new student joining us here at Hogwarts, she will be joining the sixth years and has been taught at home for the past five years. I hope that whichever house she is placed in will treat her fairly and kindly for the year." Footsteps were heard as the man finished his announcement as well as the opening of the doors leading into the great hall.  
  
"Myra Colins." Myra looked at the strict looking professor before starting to walk. She stopped in front of a small wooden stool, the lady motioned for her to sit on it, she did and soon found a shabby black hat placed on her pale face.  
  
'Hello.' A voice said in her mind.  
  
'Um hi!' she thought back, before she could think anything else Myra heard the hat speak again.  
  
'hmm, lets see Hufflepuff surely wouldn't suit you neither Slytherin, you're very intelligent-' 'thanks' Myra interrupted.  
  
'You're very welcome, anyway where was I oh yes, you're very intelligent and a little bit shy but that's to be expected since it is your first day here at hogwarts. Hmm it's either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I think it should be RAVENCLAW!' Myra watched as the hat was taken off her head and looked to see the table with the blue and white colours cheering loudly.  
  
She headed towards the table and sat beside a girl with light auburn hair. She seated herself without noticing the prolonged stare directed at her from the slytherin and gryffindor tables.  
  
"Hi, my names Nicole Grey call me Niki all right, welcome to Ravenclaw, that's Terry and that's Samantha and. I'm sorry I'm talking to much your names Myra right?" the girl asked. Brushing a strand of her brownish , reddish hair she nodded, " Good to meet you! If you want you can stay with me so you don't get lost, believe me it's done very easily. Soo not that it matters or anything but are you a pureblood or half-witch?" Noticing it was a question she quickly opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"Oh, I'm a pureblood, my parents told me so much about hogwarts that I really wanted to go so here I am, you?" Niki quickly answered and said she too was a pureblood. Myra was about to ask another question when she heard Professor Dumbledore speak again.  
  
"Before we start the feast I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin back to our school as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor," he paused to let this sink in with the students, Myra just stared blankly as Niki yelled enthusiastically as the new professor stood and smiled then sat back down. "Continuing on, I have a few start of term notices to give. First years should note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students now let the feast begin." He finished smiling at the groans of pleasure from the hungry students.  
  
Myra ate in peace listening to Niki talk to the person to her left about how she was glad that about Lupin's return and about someone else, she noticed that when she started at that line of speech her voice had gone considerably lower. Myra was good at noticing small details when they were right in front of her and at the time she had been staring at the ceiling as she had already finished her meal and was patiently waiting for dessert.  
  
'its so beautiful.' She thought to herself and if she ever found out the charm to do it she would defiantly do it to her own house.  
  
~  
  
"ianua" Niki spoke clear and loudly as the portrait opened softly to show a warm peaceful and quiet common room with a sapphire blue walls and silver stones rounding the perimeter of the room, a girl with black hair and violet eyes walked up to the two.  
  
"Hi Niki, Sorry about not speaking to you earlier I felt really mad at myself.oh you must be the transfer student, I'm Cho Chang Ravenclaw seeker and seventh year," Myra took the hand shake.  
  
"Hi I'm Myra, the common room is lovely." She sighed making sure she would remember every detail for the rest of her life.  
  
"Isn't it, I fell in love with it the first time I saw it, just like you, well better get up to your dormitory and get ready for bed Keatling is coming." The girls ran to their dormitory before the prefect could get them, once she found her things Myra took out a piece of parchment and her quill.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad  
  
Hi do you miss me? I got placed into Ravenclaw its very lovely and the Grey Lady is very nice.. for a ghost that is. I haven't met my head of house yet but I think it's the Charms professor, you know Flitwick , anyway I've made a friend her names Niki and there's another girl but I just met her so I wouldn't know if were considered friends but she seems nice enough her names Cho Chang.  
  
Please send Venus back with a answer, and guess what I think I might actually like it here!  
  
Love Myra  
  
She reread what she had written before putting it on the end table beside her four poster bed, and fell asleep wondering what her first official day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like.  
  
~~ End of Chapter 1: The New Girl~~ Author Notes:  
  
So do you like it or should I dump it. Please R&R  
  
I guessed on Cho's eye colour and who the head of house was for ravenclaw but oh well. If I continue Draco and Harry will meet Myra in the next chapter. Bye! 


End file.
